


Smile

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When no-one's watching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Anise joins the Oracle Knights. I'll find a husband for sure, she says with a smile.

Anise becomes Fon Master Guardian. A perfect chance, she says, still smiling.

Anise makes notes of all the important men she and Ion meet. For when I'm older, she says, always -- always -- smiling.

When no-one's watching, Anise counts her money and curses under her breath. It's never enough, she grumbles.

When no-one's watching, Anise writes letters home. I'm sorry, she writes, too tired for tears.

When no-one's watching, Anise balls her fists. We'll never be free, she thinks, putting on a smile for later.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tales_100](http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/) theme: puppet


End file.
